tu eres la luz de mi esperanza
by Damien-fullbuster
Summary: -Hola tk! ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien, si te preguntas lo mismo, yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, ya sabes que te extraño mucho, y también lo mucho que te amo, todos estamos bien aquí, recuerda que sigo teniendo la ilusión de volver a verte. Att: Tu amada Kari Kamiya. Entonces la chica castaña termino de escribir su carta y la metió en una caja de madera con varias


**Antes que nada, quiero decir que este es mi segundo one-fic, espero que les guste, y estaba inspirado por haber leído un fic takuya x zoe (xD)**

**Akari: Esta triste, eres un escritor depresivo Q_Q**

**Yo: Pero si puse, ojos rojos, perdida de tiempo sudor y lagrimas para escribir este one fic y así lo criticas? T.T**

**Akari: si ¬¬**

**Yo: entonces a la próxima escribiré un fic donde Taiki te deje por Tagiru ¬¬**

**Akari: te reto ¬_¬**

**Yo: entonces acepto el reto ¬¬U**

**Bueno al punto aquí está mi one-fic n_n**

Una chica cuyo color de cabello es castaño que sigue el nombre de Kari seguía despierta, era algo noche, aproximadamente las 9:30 pm, todos en su casa estaban dormidos pero ella estaba escribiendo una carta en el escritorio la cual decía así ''_ Hola tk! ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien, si te preguntas lo mismo, yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, ya sabes que te extraño mucho, y también lo mucho que te amo, todos estamos bien aquí, recuerda que sigo teniendo la ilusión de volver a verte. _

_Att: Tu amada Kari Kamiya._

Entonces, un chico castaño con pelos alborotados con una pijama de ''the Simpson'' cuyo nombre es Tai Kamiya salió de su cuarto, y vio a su hermana menor en el escritorio con la lámpara encendida y se acerco a ella por detrás y la agarró de los hombros, a lo cual la chica castaña dio un pequeño salto de susto pero se dio cuenta de que era su hermano.

-Kari, ya es algo tarde ¿Qué haces que no duermes?- dijó tai soltando un bostezo

-Tai, me causaste calos fríos, estoy escribiendo una carta- mencionó la chica de cabellos castaños

-¿Para quién?- volvió a bostezar el hermano mayor tai

Kari solo bajo la mirada un poco triste y Tai se dio cuenta al instante y abrazo a Kari susurrándole ''-Lo siento''- al oído

-No te preocupes, tengo la ilusión de volver a verlo algún día- expreso la hermana pequeña con una sonrisa nostálgica- me pregunto si él estará bien…-dijo la chica un poco triste

-el está en un lugar mejor…. Eso tenlo por seguro hermana- le dijo el castaño, pero parecía que su hermana no le escuchaba puesto que recordaba aquel incidente donde perdió a al chico que amaba

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

_2 Chicos que de la misma edad se encontraban caminando por el parque el chico era rubio con una gorra color crema y una playera de manga larga color amarillo y en el centro un color verde pino y un short verde agua mientras que la chica era castaña con pelo corto y una blusa de color blanco y en el centro color rosa claro con un short amarillo cremoso_

_-hoy se cumple un año desde que te me declaraste ¿lo recuerdas tk?-dijo kari con una sonrisa sonrojada_

_-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Y por eso para mí este es el mejor día de todos-expreso el rubio sonrojado_

_-te amo mi chico de la esperanza –dijo la peli-castaña_

_Unos pocos segundos después, la peli-castaña beso sus labios, a lo que, el rubio correspondió y cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía más romántico_

_-yo también te amo mi chica de la luz-el chico miro su celular para ver qué hora era y vio que ya era algo tarde- ya debemos irnos kari o si no tai te va a regañar_

_-creo que tienes razón tk-dijo un poco triste la chica de la luz_

_-vamos antes de que se haga más tarde-indico el chico de la esperanza mientras tomaba la mano de su novia _

_-oki- menciono la chica ex portadora de la luz mientras también tomaba la mano de su novio_

_Empezaron a caminar en dirección a aquel edificio donde viven (o Vivian o lo que sea XD), cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la calle no vieron que el semáforo cambio de rojo a verde, tk apenas se dio cuenta, entonces empujo a kari a la orilla de la banqueta y fue cuando un coche atropello a tk, kari quedo petrificada al ver dicho acto, entonces se acerco a su amado_

_-tk no te mueras por favor por favor-dijo abrazándolo mientras lloraba-_

_-no te preocupes kari-menciono mientras acariciaba su cabello- no olvides que eres la luz de mi esperanza sin importar lo que pase, te amo –apenas moviéndose se acerco lentamente a los labios de kari y la beso románticamente_

_La chica correspondió el beso -yo también te amo, pero por favor no te mueras-repitió la peli castaña mientras le escurrían lagrimas de los ojos_

_-Recuerda que siempre serás mi chica de la luz-dijo dándole un último beso de amor profundo y fue cuando cerró lentamente los ojos_

_*****END FLASH BACK*****_

-¿Porque tenía que irse de esa manera? Hermano, lo extraño demasiado –kari bajo la mirada entristecida

-Pero el está en un lugar mejor, hermana- respondió tai tratando de animarla

-tienes razón…. – expreso la chica castaña mientras puso la carta en un sobre, ese sobre lo guardo en una pequeña caja de madera donde se encontraban otros sobres mas y cerro la caja

-ven hermana es hora de dormir- bostezo el chico de pelos alborotados mientras cargaba a su hermana de caballito y se la llevo a su cuarto.

**Yo: Bueno aquí está mi segundo one-fic! Espero les haya gustado aunque esta algo triste Q_Q**

**Akari: algo triste? Esta totalmente triste! Eres cruel! Mataste al pobrecito Tk, el no te hizo nada de nada T_T**

**Yo: así es la vida ¬¬**

**Akari: cruel ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬_¬**

**Akari: me debes el fic Taiki x Tagiru XD**

**Yo: si, si, luego -u-U bueno chauuu :D nos vemos en el próximo fic **** dejen un review! Es gratis! xDD**


End file.
